christmasfandomcom-20200213-history
VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas/Transcript
wind blows the snowflakes down from the trees *'George': And so the pig and the giant lizard brought the boy back to his family at the bowling alley, and they all lived happily ever after! The end! *'Annie': That was a neat story, Grandpa George! Can you tell me another one? *'George': Oh, I'd love to, Annie, but if you don't get some sleep, you're gonna be pooped tomorrow! And you know what tomorrow is! *'Annie': Christmas? *'George': That's right! So let's just close our little eyes... *'Annie': Oh, please, Grandpa! Just one more story! *'George': Oh, your Mom's going to be... *'Annie': Oh, she won't mind! Just one more story! A Christmas story! *'George': Ehhh... Oh, all right! I suppose one more story won't hurt. Besides, what are Grandpas for, anyways? *'Annie': Oh, thank you, Grandpa George! *'George': Now, let's see, a Christmas story. Oh! Did I ever tell you about the town that didn't get Christmas? *'Annie': You mean they didn't have Christmas? *'George': No, I mean they didn't get Christmas! They had Christmas, they loved the packages and the toys and everything, but they didn't understand what Christmas was really about! Now, let's see, what was the name of that... Dinkletown! That's it! I used to deliver the mail there! *''zooms out of the window, driving a truck, with "Big Idea Production Presents" fades in, then "The Toy That Saved Christmas" title card fades in'' *'George': Now the children of Dinkletown loved to see me around Christmastime, because they all thought they were getting something! *''Can't Believe It's Christmas" begins playing'' *'Laura': singing I can't believe it's Christmas! I think I'm finally gettin' something! Can't believe it's Christmas! My favorite time of year! *'Percy': singing Can't believe it's Christmas! Been dreaming of a sugarplum thing! Can't believe it's Christmas! Oh, boy, it's finally here! *''children cheer, then they meet in Dinkletown'' *'George': W'oh! Now wait a minute. I only got one package today, and it's for house #4. Now let's see, which one is house #4? *'All': singing Ho! Ho! Away we go! With rosy cheeks and hearts a-glowing! Hey! Hey! Our favorite day! It makes us wanna cheer! *'Percy': singing Yo! Ho! We love the snow! At least we know we won't be moving! *'All': singing Ya! Hey! We're glad to say that Christmastime is here!! *''snowman's face falls on the gift, flipping around, landing on a roof'' *'George': Uh-oh! *'All': singing We can't believe it's Christmas! Been waiting for a million hours! Can't believe it's Christmas! Oh, what a nifty day! We can't believe it's Christmas! *'Lenny': singing Took 14 baths and 18 showers! *'All': singing Can't believe it's Christmas! And now it's time to play! We can't believe it's Christmas! We think we're finally getting something! Can't believe it's Christmas! Our favorite time of year! We can't believe it's Christmas! Been dreaming of a sugarplum-thing! Can't believe it's Christmas! Oh, boy, it's finally... *'George': Oy! My spinely!! *'All': singing Boy, it's finally here! *'George': Where did the...? Oh, number 4! Well, that was easy! down on the ground *''all open a box'' *'Laura': What is it? *'Junior': It's got a button! *'Lenny': Push it! Push it! *''press a button, then they reveal a Christmas tree'' *'All': Oooh! *'Nezzer': Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas! Say, kids, have you got the "Don't Know What I Want for Christmas" blues? Well, if I know anything about toys, and you know I do, I know just what you're looking for! You want a toy that's fun! You want a toy that's cute! But most of all, you want a toy with a fully functional buzz-saw built into its right arm! That's right, you want Buzz-Saw Louie!! *''blade pops out of his hand, spinning around'' *'Nezzer': Cool, huh? But wait, there's more! Buzz-Saw Louie also knows the true meaning of Christmas! All you have to do is press his nose... *'Louie': Christmas is when you get stuff! You need more toys! *'Nezzer': Just as soon as your parents phone in and order Buzz-Saw Louie, one of our trained penguins will deliver him right to your door! *''button pushes the penguin'' *'Nasal Announcer': Delivery not available to Puggslyville due to the collapse of the Puggslyville bridge. *'Nezzer': So take it from me, Mr. Nezzer, I mean Santa Claus, and my little elf helper... *'Lunt': Look at me! I'm an elf! *'Nezzer': ...you just won't be happy until your parents get you a Buzz-Saw Louie, the only toy with a working Buzz-Saw, and, the true meaning of Christmas! *'Louie': Billy has more toys than you! *''to a TV static, then they all hop outside'' *'Junior': Mom! Mom! I need more toys! *'Percy': Billy has more toys than me! *'Pea': Who's Billy? *'Percy': I don't know, but he has more toys than me!!! *'Laura': I want a Buzz-Saw Louie!! *'Lenny': I want 10 Buzz-Saw Louies!! *'Both': Because that's the true meaning of Christmas!!! *''children bawl'' *'Nezzer': Oh, it's working! It's working wonderfully! *'Lunt': What's working, boss? You mean, you wanted those kids to be all 'whiney'? *'Nezzer': Mmm-hmm! *'Lunt': I don't get it, boss. *'Nezzer': You see, Mr. Lunt, the only way their parents will get them to stop whining, is to buy them lots of toys! And as the owner of the Nezzer Toy Factory, I'll make out like a bandit!! *'Lunt': Oh-ho! Boss, you are very wily! *'Nezzer': More wily than my brother, Nebby K.? *'Lunt': You mean the one with the chocolate factory that I used to work for? Oh, you are much more wily than him! *'Nezzer': Good! Soon everyone will know that Wally P. Mezzer is the wiliest Nezzer of them all! *'Lunt': Oh, there's no doubt about that, boss! *'Nezzer': Well, fire up the assembly line, Mr. Lunt! We've got money to make!! And that's what Christmas is all about! *'Annie': off-screen That's not what Christmas is about! *'George': I know that, and you know that, but Wally P. Nezzer was a little confused. And thanks to his TV commercial, so was everybody else! The kids were whinning, and the toys were flying off the assembly line just like he planned! *'Annie': That must have been the worst Christmas ever! *'George': Oh, yes, it would have been, if it wasn't for what happened next... *'Annie': What? What happened? *'George': Well, as the toys were coming down the assembly line having their noses tested, one of them winced. *'Annie': "Winced?" *'George': He grimaced; made a face! Didn't like the sound of the words that was coming out of his own head! *'Annie': But he was just a toy! *'George': Maybe he was wired different. Who knows! Anyways, that night, while all the other toys were waiting to get sent out, he was doing some thinking. *''Kids" begins playing'' *'Louie': singing Grumpy kids, greedy dreams, this is not what Christmas means! I'm just a toy, I don't claim to be a genius, but there must be more to Christmas! at a star There must be more to Christmas, I think we're really missing something, must be more to Christmas. But, what? *'George': Yes, there had to be more! Louie didn't know what it was, but he figured it was about time somebody found out! *''pushes the box, falling down to the ground, with the light flashing the box, putting the flashlight away from the box, then Louie gets out of the box, looking around, running to a door'' *'George': Now, he'd never been out of the factory before. Why, he'd never even been out of his box before! But he was a smart toy. How hard could it be? *''trips on the stair, rolling down on the ground, covering a snowball around him, falling down to the ground'' *'George': Maybe a little harder than he thought. *''to black'' *'George': The Toy That Saved Christmas will continue after this short break. *''goes to Silly Songs with Larry: "Oh, Santa!"'' *'George': And now, back to The Toy That Saved Christmas. *''back to the episode, sliding through the snow trees'' *'Junior': Yahoo! This is great!! *'Larry': Yea! Whee! *'Bob': Um, aren't we going a little fast? *''sled crashes through the trees'' *'Larry': Look out for that tree. *'Bob': Tree?!? What tree?!? *'Junior': No problem. Hang on, guys! *'Bob': What? Why? Why do I need to hang on? *'Junior': That was fun! *'Larry': I want to do it again! *'Bob': You know, I really can't see anything from back here. Um, do you guys know where we're going? *'Larry': No idea. Never been here before! *'Junior': No one knows what lies around the next! Bail out!!! *''and Junior jump off of the sled'' *'Bob': What? Hey, where's everybody... gasping *''sled knocks the sign, then Bob lands in a snow'' *'Larry': Bob, Bob! Are you okay? *'Bob': Mousetrap. I wanted to play mousetrap. You roll your dice, you move your mice. Nobody gets hurt. *'Larry': Hey! This must be the trail to the Puggslyville bridge! *'Bob': The what? *'Larry': That bridge that collapsed! You know! We heard about it on TV! Boy, we're sure lucky we didn't go down there! *'Junior': off-screen Guys! Look what I found! *''both hop down, then they look at Buzz-Saw Louie'' *'Bob': That's a Buzz-Saw Louie! *'Larry': Cool! Push his nose! Push his nose! *'Junior': Okay. a nose on Buzz-Saw Louie *'Louie': You need more toys! *'Larry': Now that's the true meaning of Christmas! *'Louie': No, it isn't!!! *'Junior': Who said that? *'Louie': I did! That's not what Christmas is about!! *'Bob': It's not? *'Louie': No! Christmas isn't about whining and begging for more toys. *'Larry': Well, then what is it about? *'Louie': I don't know. But I'm gonna find out! I'm on an adventure!! *'Kids': Oooh! *'Louie': Or at least I was until I got stuck in that snow drift. *'Junior': Well, maybe we could help you! *'Bob': Hey! I know someone who's really, really smart! Maybe they could tell us what Christmas means! *'George': Well they all thought that was a great idea! So they headed off together to see this smart person! *'Annie': Who was it? *'George': Well, uh, it was, uh, me! *'Annie': You, Grandpa George? *'George': Don't act so surprised! Yep! Three boys and a funny little toy show up at my front door, wondering if I know the true meaning of Christmas! *'Annie': Well, did you? *'George': Of course! But I didn't want to just give it to them, so I read them a story from a very old book. Ah, here it is. "That night in the fields near Bethlehem, some shepherds were guarding their sheep. All at once an angel came down to them from the Lord, and the brightness of the Lord's glory flashed all around them. The shepherds were frightened. But the angel said, 'Don't be afraid! I have good news for you, which will make everyone happy. This very day in King David's hometown a savior was born for you. He is Christ the Lord. You will know who he is, because you will find him dressed in baby clothes and lying on a bed of hay.' Suddenly many other angels came down from heaven and joined in praising God. They said: 'Glory to God in the highest. And on earth, peace, good will towards men.'" *''all stare at each other'' *'George': Don't you see? That baby was Jesus! That night was the first Christmas! You see, God loved people so much, that he gave his only son so that everyone could be with him someday. Christmas isn't about getting, it's about giving! And it's especially about a little baby named Jesus, who was the greatest gift of all! *'Annie': You are smart, Grandpa George! Is that the end of the story? *'George': Oh, no. Now they knew what Christmas was about, but everybody else was still in the dark! *'Kid 1': Waaaa! Buzz-Saw Louie!! *'Kid 2': Waaaa! Buzz-Saw Louie!! *'Both': Waaa!! Buzz-Saw Louie!! *''both knock their heads, then they bawl, then they look at the people hopping down'' *'Junior': Oh, boy, it's gotten worse! We've gotta tell Dinkletown what we know about Christmas! *'Bob': Yeah! *'Louie': But that TV commercial didn't just go to Dinkletown! It went everywhere! We've got to tell everybody! *'Bob': But Christmas is tomorrow! How could we possibly go everywhere? *'Larry': You can just forget about Puggslyville, the bridge is out. *'Louie': This is hopeless! Christmas is ruined! *'Junior': No, there must be a way. Keep thinking! *''all stare at each other'' *'Junior': I've got it! *'All': Huh? *'Junior': We've got to get into that toy factory! Follow me, everyone! We can save Christmas!!! *'Bob': I still don't understand why we're here! *'Louie': Yeah! I just got out of this place! I don't want to go back in! *'Junior': Shh! You'll just have to trust me! It's the only way! a door, looking around *''all go in the toy factory, passing by a penguin washing a dish, with the music of "Feliz Navidad" playing'' *'Junior': It's got to be around here somewhere! *''penguin appears with a flashlight, walking to Larry, Bob, Junior, and Louie, ducking in, then they pop out, then they hop down'' *'Junior': That's it! *''opens a door'' *'Bob': Why, this is a... *'Louie': It's a... *'Annie': TV studio?!? *'George': That's right! It was Mr. Nezzer's telly-vision studio! Now, Junior figured that since it was a TV commercial that got them into this mess, maybe another TV commercial could get them out of it! Well, here's hoping! *''turns the light on, dinging in the toy factory'' *'Junior': Attention, everyone! This is Junior Asparagus from Dinkletown with an important message! We were wrong about Christmas! Christmas isn't about being selfish and begging for more toys! Now, not that toys are bad, I have a few myself that I enjoy very much. But, you see, there's much more to Christmas! Louie? *'Louie': Thank you, Junior. *'Li'l': Hey, that's Buzz-Saw Louie! *'Louie': Listen, everybody. When it comes to Christmas. *'George': Now, Louie told them about the true meaning of Christmas. About God's love and the baby Jesus. About how giving very often makes us feel better than getting. Knowing the truth about Christmas made everybody very happy! Well, almost everybody. *'Nezzer': They're not whining. Why aren't they whining? *'Lunt': I don't know, boss. *''continues looking at his telescope'' *'Louie': So this Christmas, instead of whining for more toys, let's try to be thankful for our families, and our friends, and... *'Nezzer': Hmm? That's my toy! That's my TV studio!! Mr. Lunt, somebody's trying to ruin my Christmas!!! *'Louie': So you see, that's what Christmas is really about! *'Junior': And if we remember that, this will be the best Christmas ever! *''both hop down, followed by the penguins walking, then cut back to Louie, Junior, and Larry, then cut back to the penguins walking, then Mr. Nezzer appears'' *'Nezzer': Decided to borrow my TV studio, huh? Uh-oh! Looks like we're about to experience some technical difficulties!! *'Both': No! *''TV cuts to a static, then Dad Carrot looks at the toy factory'' *'Nezzer': So you're the guys who want to ruin my Christmas! *'Bob': No, no, that's not it at all! We just want everyone to know what Christmas is really about! *'Nezzer': Do you think they care? *'Bob': Well... *'Nezzer': Do you really think they care about all that giving and love stuff? *'Bob': Well... *'Nezzer': Listen, the only thing kids want to know about Christmas is that they're gonna get more toys! And I intend to keep it that way! That's why I'm gonna have to send you boys on a little trip! Let's see, where would you like to go? Wibblestown? Bumblyburg? *'Larry': Just don't send us to Puggslyville! The bridge is out! *'Nezzer': Puggslyville! Oh, I hear it's nice this time of the year! Mr. Lunt, four tickets to Puggslyville, please! *'Lunt': the levers Right away, boss! *'Bob': Way to go. *''sled goes to the X mark'' *'Nezzer': The plunger, Mr. Lunt! *''target pushes back'' *'Nezzer': Now, on my signal, three, two, one last thing, if those people really cared about what you had to say, where are they now? *'Dad': off-screen We're right here! *'Nezzer': Huh? *'Dad': We care very much about the true meaning of Christmas, Mr. Nezzer! *'Mr. Carrot': That's why we came here! To give you what you deserve! *'Nezzer': Wha, wha, oh! You didn't really think I was gonna... oh! That was just a joke! I wouldn't... What are you gonna do? *'Laura': Mr. Nezzer, merry Christmas! *'Nezzer': What? Is that for me? Oh! It's a little bear! Oh, I always wanted a Christmas present, but we were too poor! You don't know how happy this makes me! Look! Isn't it cute? *'All': Uh-huh! Uh-huh! *'Nezzer': I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused, and I'm gonna make it up... *''target pushes the sled'' *'Nezzer': What? *''sled goes down'' *'Nezzer': Oh, no!! Mr. Lunt! Another sled! *''machine rotates another sled'' *'Nezzer': I'll save them! down *''penguin presses a button, then the penguins walk in, grabbing sleds, then they all slide down'' *'Nezzer': Hang on, boys! *''penguins continue sliding down'' *'Bob': Larry! See if you can reach the knot! *'Louie': to cut the knot Watch it! You bumped into my buzz-saw! That gives me and idea!! *''all slide down'' *'Nezzer': Hmm? What are they doing? *'Louie': the knot Okay! Everybody who's got hands, start tying! *''all stare'' *'Louie': That'd be me! *''all continue sledding down'' *'Louie': It's ready! *'Bob': Louie, even if this doesn't work, I just wanted you to know that you're really nice toy! *'Louie': Thanks. *''all look at a sign'' *'Junior': Hurry up, guys! *''throws a lasso at the tree'' *'Bob': You got it! *'Louie': Hang on! *''sled spins around a tree'' *'Nezzer': They did it! They're safe! Oh... at Larry, Bob, Junior, and Louie ...boy. *'Louie': gasp Mr. Nezzer! *''sled breaks a sign'' *'Louie': We've got to save him! *''penguins slide by Louie'' *'Louie': Hey! Penguins! Hey! *''penguins pass by Louie, waving him, then the penguin grabs Louie'' *'Louie': Oooh, thanks for the lift! *''both look at Louie sitting down'' *'Louie': Let's see what this baby can really do!! a saw, slowing down Whoa!!! *''penguins continue sledding down, then the penguins grab them, connecting them, sliding down, then Nezzer continues sliding down, jumping off of a bridge, with the penguin getting off of a sled, falling closer to the river, then they connect to form a chain, with the wood falling apart, then connecting another penguin, then Nezzer continues falling closer into the river, then they save him, with the sled falling in the river'' *'Nezzer': A little help? *'George': And that's where we found them! Why, if I hadn't had a winch on my truck, they'd probably still be there today! *'Annie': Wow! So it was a good Christmas after all? *'George': Annie, it was a great Christmas! The next day everyone got together to exchange gifts, why, even Mr. Nezzer was there! *'Bob': Oh, Mr. Nezzer, how did you know? *'Nezzer': I have one just like that back home. *'Bob': It is just what I always wanted. *'Nezzer': You can take it back if it doesn't fit. *'Annie': What about Louie? What happened to him? *'George': Well, he ended up living in Dinkletown. At first he wanted to have his buzz-saw surgically removed so nobody would get hurt. But then he finally figured out what it was good for! *'Annie': What? *'George': Making furniture! Why, he filled Dinkletown with new tables and chairs and hutches and spice rack and those little things to hang your mugs on and, well, you get the picture. *'Louie': I need more wood!! *'George': But the best part of all was that they finally knew what Christmas really meant and they just couldn't stop thinking about it and talking about it and even singing about it! *'Junior': singing Away in a manager, no crib for a bed. *'George': Yep. It was the best Christmas ever! Category:Transcripts